nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy/credits
These are the credits for ''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy''. Puzzle Master * Akira Tago Producer/Planning/Original Story * Akihiro Hino Director/Lead Programmer * Usuke Kumagai Director/Art Director * Jun Suzuki Character Design * Takuzo Nagano Composer / Sound Director * Tomohito Nishiura Programming * Keiji Adachi * Yudai Oda * Takaharu Takesada * Akira Mitsuhashi * Genki Sato * Tomoyuki Sonoda * Yukihiro Fujita * Tetsuo Mori * Shinya Abe * Yasuyuki Tomita * Keita Mouri * Narihito Kojima * Toshihiro Kawashima Background Artwork * Ken'ichi Kurakari * Masako Arakawa Artwork * Mizuka Takamaru * Mikihiro Hayashi * Rie Okaguchi * Noriaki Sonoda Menu Design * Yasuhiro Arai 3D Character Graphics * Hiroshi Niwa * Akiyuki Tomita * Takahiro Fujimatsu * Hitomi Mibayashi * Shohei Muta * Suguru Miyake * Jun Maeda * Yusuke Yoshimura * Takahiro Koshio 3D Background Graphics * Akiko Shigeto * Yuji Soga * Yasuhiro Tsugimoto * Kodera Ryusuke * Hiroshi Sakai * Hidenobu Sasaki * Wataru Shimanouchi * Kengo Okabe * Jun Kitaoka 3D Graphics Support * Ryoichi Yajima * Shoji Nakajima * Toshiyuki Hiroe * Makoto Tsuchiya * Koji Sakaguchi * Kaori Suzuki * Akihiro Hata * Ayako Furukawa * Frederic Bessy * Kaori Yajima * Ken Aso * Yujin Yoshioka * Yasuyuki Watanabe * Tomoyuki Otsuka * Atsushi Otani * Yoshimi Tanaka * Nobuhiko Suzuki * Kazuyuki Kamada Sound Production * Yumiko Hashizume Sound Production Support * Dai Yamanaka * Kenichiro Saigo Main Scenario * Akihiro Hino Scenario * Noriko Ikeura * Saki Inatsugu * Chihiro Ochiai * Mika Watanabe Planning * Kazuya Kuranari * Daisuke Makino * Yuichi Murase * Satoshi Kubota * Masahiro Noda * Kana Kitahara Puzzle Creation * Akira Tago * Shin Onodera * Akira Morita * Chie Kato * Shoko Chihara * Moo. Nenpei * Yuko Yamada Downloadable Puzzle Director * Nob Kanamoto Downloadable Puzzle Editor * Junji Takeuchi Downloadable Puzzle Coordinator * Kei Nakata Downloadable Puzzle Creation * Yoshihiko Asao * Hiroyuki Abe * Daisuke Arai * Takeshi Iwasaki * Rikiichi Uchino * Nobuki Kashihara * Yuki Kataoka * Toshio Karino * Takashi Kawasaki * Nobuyuki Kimura * Sumihiro Kobayashi * Yuichi Saito * Nobuyuki Sakamoto * Yu Sasaki * Satoru Suzuki * Dai Taguchi * Emiko Takeuchi * Ryohei Nakai * Tomoyuki Hamamura * Momotaro Hishiya * Takahiro Hyakkai * Hiroyuki Fukushima * Yu Fujita * Makoto Furukawa * Toru Mizoguchi * Shin'ichi Miyazaki * Junki Yamada * Yoshiyuki Watanabe Title Logo Design * Noriko Maruya Promotional Video Creation * Noboru Tsuda * Eiji Ishii * Kosuke Uemura Package & Manual Design * Shin'ichi Furuta Ending Theme Music * "Surely Someday" Composer * Tomohito Nishiura Arranger * Makoto Minagawa Music Production * Steezlab Music Inc. * Sony Music Records Inc. * Sony Music Publishing (Japan) Inc. Distribution * Sony Music Records Inc. Main Theme Music * "Main Theme" Composer * Tomohito Nishiura Arranger * Norihito Sumitomo Performers * Layton Grand Caravan Orchestra Production Assistance * Shinshitsu Localization Management * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Tim O'Leary * Leslie Swan * Andy Fey * Jan Peitzmeier * Mihai Barbulescu * Jan Hennig * Palma Sánchez de Moya Rodríguez Localization * Ed Murray * Erika Webright * Pierre Sanchez * Eren Baykal * Zarrah Bevan * Ciaran Edwards * Gemma Gotch * Claudia Smith * Nils Dittbrenner * Anita Herrmann * Veronika Hoffmann * Michael Hussinger * Nele Quegwer * Emmanuel Adien * Florence d'Anterroches * Clémence Dieryck * Jean-Paul Hausmann * Ainhoa Bernad Hurtado * Javier Martín Álvarez * Ariel del Rio de Angelis * Elizabeth Sánchez León * Adriano Antonini * Giovanna Canta * Edoardo Dodd * Anna Tarantini NOE Special Thanks * Iain Milne * Yoko Oikawa Animation * P.A.WORKS Animation Direction * Masakazu Hashimoto * Hideaki Kurakawa * Hideyo Yamamoto * Hiroyuki Hashimoto Storyboards * Masakazu Hashimoto * Chizuru Miyawaki * Yoshimichi Hirai * Yuko Yoshida Animation Direction * Noboru Sugimitsu * Hiroyuki Horiuchi * Kayoko Nabeta Key Animation * Naoko Ise * Mika Sakai * Daisuke Ito * Takahiro Kuroishi * Yuko Yahiro * Yuko Yoshida * Reiko Okamura * Miho Daidoji * Takayuki Uragami * Tokishiro Sasaki * Mitsuyo Tsuno * Yukiko Watabe * Masahiro Okamura * Chisa Sogabe * Tomoe Morishita * Reika Hoshino * Yui Ushinohama * Kazumi Tsurifune * Yuko Washio * Yasuo Fujii * Misako Suzuki * Kazuko Amano * Aiko Natsuzumi * Noboru Sugimitsu * Hiroyuki Horiuchi * Kayoko Nabeta Key Animation Support * Kazuko Amano * Yusuke Inoue * Tokishiro Sasaki * Mitsuyo Tsuno * Satomi Ikarashi * Chiharu Sato * Misato Otani * Risa Suzuki * Studio Wanpack * Rising Force * Nakamura Production * Yuhodo Animation Checker * Momoko Shiraishi Animation * Saki Konishi * Noriko Makita * Tomomi Kamatani * Yuto Yoko * Nanami Eto * Saki Hagino * Yuichiro Komuro * Haruka Yamagata * Mamiko Hyuga * Mari Tomita * Yuka Miyoshi * Sayo Mizuno * Chiaki Kayashima * Hiromi Hakka * Chikako Hanaya * Aya Takata * Momoko Shirashiki * FAI International * Taikan Animation Studio * SILVER LINK. * Ekura Animal Background Artwork Direction * Yusuke Takeda * Chong Surok Concept Art Boards * Michiko Nakamura * Shoko Ochiai Background Artwork * Bamboo * Naoko Yamada * Yoshiro Kajiwara * Tsukasa Kakizakai * Ryusei Nishino * Eri Mizukami * Yuko Shiromizu * Harumi Okamoto * Atsuko Sakakura * Aya Sakurai * Hiroyo Yamanouchi * Ken Nishimura Color Design & Setting * Miho Tanaka Finishing Checker * Yuriko Taniguchi Finishing * Studio Road * Akiko Oba * Makiko Kojima * Makiko Yamanaka * Naomi Nakano * Taeko Mizuno * Mika Yokoi * Yuko Koshida * Kumiko Sone * Tomoe Oku * Natsuki Nakashima * Yuki Kadomatsu * Haruna Sakaguchi * Hanae Yokota * Rie Arai * FAI International * Taikan Animation Studio * D-COLORS * Studio Targe * Rising Force * Lightfoot Special Effects * Akiko Hamanaka 3D Art Direction * Yoshimasa Yamazaki 3D CGI * Kazuya Sugo * Yohei Hirata * Kosuke Haruta 3D CGI Support * T2 studio * Sang Jaeyoup * Efron Zefanya * Sublimation * Tsukamoto Noriki * Sugai Shinya * Tanji Hiroki * Kurosaki Go 3D Modelling Support * Kosuke Sunayama 3D Modelling * Yuko Horikawa Cinematography Direction * Susumu Fukushi Assistant to Director of Cinematography * Ko Oizumi * Tsuyoshi Shimura Cinematography * Takayuki Mori * Woongryul Yang * Jiro Tazawa * Akiyo Yamaura * Yoshimitsu Tomita * Satoshi Namiki * Tsubasa Yokoyama * Yue Ma * Asayo Suzuki * Yusuke Okamoto Cinematography Support * MSJ Musashinoseisakujo * Art Box Animation Editing * JAY FILM * Ayumu Takahashi * Takeshi Kitano Line Producer * Hikaru Yamamoto Animation Co-Producer * Nobuhiro Kikuchi Animation Producer * Kenji Horikawa Voice Actors * Christopher Robin Miller * Lani Minella * Sara Be * Archibald Macbeth * Walter Rego * Tim Watson * Oliver Mason * Maria Darling * Jo Wyatt * Nicole Hannak * Mario Hassert * Klaus Lochthove * Sophia Längert * Viktor Pavel * Matthias Schwernikas * Benjamin Stöwe * Anja Welzell * Christian Zeiger * Philippe Bozo * Emmanuel Dabbous * Geneviève Doang * Jean-Marie Fonbonne * Caroline Klaus * Martial Le Minoux * Hugues Martel * Marie Zidi * Dani Albiac Ubreva * Carmen Ambrós Cerón * Elisabeth Bargalló Estallo * Rafa Luis Calvo Ribor * Domenec Farell Benlloch * Yolanda Gispert Guart * Ignacio Latorre Lecha * Jordi Varela de Orozco * Beatrice Caggiula * Alessandro Conte * Oliviero Corbetta * Cinzia Massironi * Emanuela Pacotto * Cesare Rasini * Riccardo Rovatti * Lorenzo Scattorin * Pietro Ubaldi Voice Direction * Kris Zimmerman Salter * Damien Goodwin * Michael Hulsmann * Emmanuel Bonami * Guillermo Reinlein * Alessandro Ricci Recording Coordination * Formosa Interactive * Side UK Voice Over Recording and Editorial by * Formosa Interactive * Side UK Marketing Director * Akihiro Usuki Marketing Section * Noriko Maruya * Chika Ota * Yumi Ueno * Kyoichi Tsutsumi Website Design * Yuji Kurotsu * Sho Kawano Website Design Support * Nobuhiko Utsumi * Asami Kodaira Manual Design Support * Tomohiko Kimura * Keiko Kawaguchi Cross Media Section * Masaya Aoki * Ayako Furukawa * Nana Otsuka Sales Promotion Section * Katsumi Rakuyama * Kei Saito Special Thanks * Tatsuya Shinkai * Yui Sakamoto * Yoko Yasukochi * Moe Sudo Quality Assurance Team * Suguru Sato * Hidetaka Kajiwara * Ryuichi Araki * Takeshi Akasaka * Jun Kirikihira * Hiroyuki Iwamoto * Kosuke Mihara * Shizuka Morishita * Erika Kawano * Shinya Hyakuta * Masahide Fukui * Ryo Yonemitsu * Ryosuke Miyazaki * Yuya Yoshida * Aya Fujikawa * Ryuichi Nakagawa * Ken'ichi Kai * Toshihiko Matsushita * Seiji Nakano * Emi Goto * Takanori Sato * Yosuke Nakashima * Yasuhiro Zen'in * Kiyoshi Furutani * Daiki Yokoyama * Toshiyuki Kawaguchi * Ryusuke Kitajima * Daisuke Fujii NOA Product Testing * Masayasu Nakata * Seth Hanser * Eric M. Bush * Ed Ridgeway * James Dillon * Eric Compton * Teresa Lillygren * Kindra Timmerwilke * Marissa Sipos * Makiko Szolas NOE Quality Assurance * Marco Gruden * Ángel Moreno Colmena * Luke Bullimore * David Edgcumbe * Matthew Jones * Natalie Lunt * Sean Ridley * Richard Wylie * Mirjam Keller * Marie Christine Keuck * Michaela Koch * Nora Pietzsch * Sandra Pommer * Manfred Roth * Stéphane Dumain * Julien Lebreton * Yannick Simonklein * Sophie Soudais * Bruno Vala * Jonathan Vix * Cristina Araújo Gámir * Teresa Dugnol Menéndez * David Fernández Taboada * David Martín Navarro * Daniel Picazo Millán * José Rosado Medina * Claudia De Angelis * Elisabetta Gandione * Marco Malavisi * Andrea Marino * Emanuel Riccobene * Carren Tatu Quality Assurance Support * DIGITAL Hearts Co.,Ltd. Assistant Producers * Kaoru Takahira * Yoko Kurita Technical Director * Yasuhiro Akasaka Executive Producer * Akihiro Hino Produced in Cooperation with * Tago-Akira Research Institute, Inc. * TOHOKUSHINSHA FILM CORPORATION * HAKUHODO INC. * NIKOLI Co., Ltd. * ARTDINK CORPORATION * STUDIOARTDINK CORPORATION * DiGi PLANNET Co.,LTD. Category:Credits